listfandomcom-20200216-history
Louisiana locations by per capita income
Louisiana has the forty-seventh highest per capita income in the United States of America, at $16,912 (2000). Its personal per capita income is $26,100 (2003). Louisiana parishes ranked by per capita income There are sixty-four parishes located in Louisiana 1 St. Tammany Parish $22,514 2 Jefferson Parish $19,953 3 East Baton Rouge $19,790 4 Lafayette Parish $19,371 5 St. Charles Parish $19,054 6 Bossier Parish $18,119 7 Ascension Parish $17,858 8 Caddo Parish $17,839 9 Calcasieu Parish $17,710 10 Orleans Parish $17,258 11 Ouachita Parish $17,084 12 St. Bernard Parish $16,718 13 Livingston Parish $16,282 14 West Feliciana Parish $16,201 15 Rapides Parish $16,088 16 Terrebonne Parish $16,051 17 Plaquemines Parish $15,937 18 Lafourche Parish $15,809 19 West Baton Rouge Parish $15,773 20 Beauregard Parish $15,514 21 St. John the Baptist Parish $15,445 22 East Feliciana Parish $15,428 23 Pointe Coupée Parish $15,387 24 Jackson Parish $15,354 25 Cameron Parish $15,348 26 Webster Parish $15,203 27 Sabine Parish $15,199 28 Union Parish $14,819 29 Tangipahoa Parish $14,461 30 Grant Parish $14,410 31 St. James Parish $14,381 32 Lincoln Parish $14,313 33 Vermillion Parish $14,201 34 Iberia Parish $14,145 35 Vernon Parish $14,036 36 La Salle Parish $14,033 37 Assumption Parish $14,008 38 Caldwell Parish $13,884 39 Claiborne Parish $13,825 40 Natchitoches Parish $13,743 41 St. Martin Parish $13,619 42 De Soto Parish $13,606 43 Acadia Parish $13,424 44 St. Mary Parish $13,399 45 Jefferson Davis Parish $13,398 46 Iberville Parish $13,272 47 Morehouse Parish $13,197 48 Allen Parish $13,101 49 Washington Parish $12,915 50 Franklin Parish $12,675 51 Tensas Parish $12,622 52 Catahoula Parish $12,607 53 Richland Parish $12,479 54 Bienville Parish $12,471 55 St. Helena Parish $12,318 56 West Carroll Parish $12,302 57 Avoyelles Parish $12,146 58 Red River Parish $12,119 59 St. Landry Parish $12,042 60 Concordia Parish $11,966 61 Winn Parish $11,794 62 Evangeline Parish $11,432 63 Madison Parish $10,114 64 East Carroll Parish $9,629 Louisiana Places Ranked by per capita income 1 Oak Hills Place $64, 938 2 Mound, Louisiana $92,200 3 Ruston, Louisiana $34,329 4 Eden Isle, Louisiana $31,798 5 Gilliam, Louisiana $30,264 6 Shenandoah, Louisiana $29,722 7 Westminster, Louisiana $28,087 8 River Ridge, Louisiana $27,088 9 Prien, Louisiana $26,537 10 Mandeville, Louisiana $26,420 11 Vienna, Louisiana $26,013 12 Village St. George, Louisiana $25,742 13 Destrehan, Louisiana $25,435 14 Oak Ridge, Louisiana $25,408 15 Madisonville, Louisiana $25,114 16 Bonita, Louisiana $25,029 17 Metairie, Louisiana $24,771 18 Downsville, Louisiana $23,468 19 Harahan, Louisiana $23,448 20 Inniswold, Louisiana $23,029 21 Blanchard, Louisiana $22,391 22 Bayou Gauche, Louisiana $22,170 23 Red Chute, Louisiana $21,908 24 St. Francisville, Louisiana $21,639 25 Covington, Louisiana $21,438 26 Ventress, Louisiana $21,427 26 Old Jefferson, Louisiana $21,410 28 Lafayette, Louisiana $21,031 29 Atlanta, Louisiana $21,021 30 Claiborne, Louisiana $20,816 31 Shongaloo, Louisiana $20,809 32 Timberlane, Louisiana $20,674 32 Youngsville, Louisiana $20,480 33 Luling, Louisiana $20,439 34 Slidell, Louisiana $19,947 35 Richmond, Louisiana $19,650 36 Kenner, Louisiana $19,615 37 Moss Bluff, Louisiana $19,483 38 Ama, Louisiana $19,399 39 Belle Chasse, Louisiana $19,385 40 Greenwood, Louisiana $19,374 41 Mathews, Louisiana $19,336 42 Jefferson, Louisiana $19,245 43 Stanley, Louisiana $19,083 44 Arabi, Louisiana $19,038 45 Eastwood, Louisiana $18,952 46 Lisbon, Louisiana $18,943 47 Lacombe, Louisiana $18,642 48 Zachary, Louisiana $18,554 49 Baton Rouge, Louisiana $18,512 50 Broussard, Louisiana $18,441 51 Grand Isle, Louisiana $18,330 52 Dubberly, Louisiana $18,284 53 Mount Lebanon, Louisiana $18,219 54 Brusly, Louisiana $18,060 55 Carlyss, Louisiana $17,956 56 Meraux, Louisiana $17,951 57 Lake Charles, Louisiana $17,922 58 Paradis, Louisiana $17,861 59 Shreveport, Louisiana $17,759 60 Houma, Louisiana $17,720 61 Gonzales, Louisiana $17,690 62 Sulphur, Louisiana $17,615 63 Westlake, Louisiana $17,569 64 Monticello, Louisiana $17,524 65 Paincourtville, Louisiana $17,500 66 Simpson, Louisiana $17,485 67 Chalmette, Louisiana $17,480 68 Slaughter, Louisiana $17,457 69 Bayou Cane, Louisiana $17,450 70 Stonewall, Louisiana $17,434 71 Hahnville, Louisiana $17,385 72 New Orleans, Louisiana $17,258 73 South Vacherie, Louisiana $17,241 74 Quitman, Louisiana $17,182 75 Laplace, Louisiana $17,090 76 Norco, Louisiana $17,065 77 Swartz, Louisiana $17,058 78 Bossier City, Louisiana $17,032 79 Abita Springs, Louisiana $16,998 80 De Ridder, Louisiana $16,996 81 Thibodaux, Louisiana $16,966 82 Belcher, Louisiana $16,954 83 West Monroe, Louisiana $16,803 84 Montz, Louisiana $16,800 85 Edgefield, Louisiana $16,791 86 Livonia, Louisiana $16,756 87 Terrytown, Louisiana $16,725 88 Sterlington, Louisiana $16,707 89 Estelle, Louisiana $16,586 90 Springhill, Louisiana $16,447 91 Lydia, Louisiana $16,395 92 Cut Off, Louisiana $16,353 93 Hackberry, Louisiana $16,332 94 Alexandria, Louisiana $16,242 95 Keachi, Louisiana $16,225 96 Doyline, Louisiana $16,218 97 Woodworth, Louisiana $16,200 98 Parks, Louisiana $16,191 99 Haynesville, Louisiana $16,163 100 Baskin, Louisiana $16,034 101 Norwood, Louisiana $16,003 102 Pineville, Louisiana $15,969 103 Monroe, Louisiana $15,933 104 New Llano, Louisiana $15,902 105 Brownfields, Louisiana $15,894 106 Forest Hill, Louisiana $15,859 107 Mangham, Louisiana $15,813 108 Lockport, Louisiana $15,769 109 Gretna, Louisiana $15,735 110 Choudrant, Louisiana $15,726 111 Montpelier, Louisiana $15,704 112 Pearl River, Louisiana $15,542 113 Larose, Louisiana $15,541 114 Raceland, Louisiana $15,539 115 Scott, Louisiana $15,469 116 Grand Cane, Louisiana $15,461 117 Chackbay, Louisiana $15,389 118 Longstreet, Louisiana $15,359 119 Delta, Louisiana $15,346 120 Des Allemands, Louisiana $15,306 121 Dubach, Louisiana $15,306 122 Anacoco, Louisiana $15,300 123 Gilbert, Louisiana $15,270 124 Fordoche, Louisiana $15,223 125 Hammond, Louisiana $15,145 126 Lutcher, Louisiana $15,129 127 Berwick, Louisiana $15,099 128 Greensburg, Louisiana $15,083 129 Maurice, Louisiana $15,051 130 Folsom, Louisiana $14,982 131 Noble, Louisiana $14,982 132 Sarepta, Louisiana $14,945 133 Pierre Part, Louisiana $14,939 134 Plaucheville, Louisiana $14,934 135 Baker, Louisiana $14,920 136 Addis, Louisiana $14,907 137 Plain Dealing, Louisiana $14,906 138 Harvey, Louisiana $14,885 139 Labadieville, Louisiana $14,865 140 Provencal, Louisiana $14,842 141 New Roads, Louisiana $14,840 142 Lafitte, Louisiana $14,839 143 Sorrento, Louisiana $14,803 144 Haughton, Louisiana $14,689 145 Iowa, Louisiana $14,652 146 Ridgecrest, Louisiana $14,629 147 Mooringsport, Louisiana $14,589 148 Morgan City, Louisiana $14,577 149 Elmwood, Louisiana $14,573 150 Amite City, Louisiana $14,565 151 Bayou Vista, Louisiana $14,516 152 Woodmere, Louisiana $14,494 153 Grayson, Louisiana $14,491 154 Bryceland, Louisiana $14,478 155 Vidalia, Louisiana $14,478 156 Simsboro, Louisiana $14,465 157 Schriever, Louisiana $14,449 158 Port Allen, Louisiana $14,439 159 Varnado, Louisiana $14,416 160 Lillie, Louisiana $14,404 161 Leesville, Louisiana $14,360 162 Tullos, Louisiana $14,265 163 Jean Lafitte, Louisiana $14,209 164 Angie, Louisiana $14,198 165 Hodge, Louisiana $14,192 166 Martin, Louisiana $14,184 167 Ball, Louisiana $14,178 168 Ida, Louisiana $14,166 169 Minden, Louisiana $14,114 170 St. Rose, Louisiana $14,091 171 Plaquemine, Louisiana $14,066 172 Merryville, Louisiana $14,055 173 Gramercy, Louisiana $14,040 174 Columbia, Louisiana $13,999 175 Dry Prong, Louisiana $13,978 176 Marrero, Louisiana $13,933 177 Krotz Springs, Louisiana $13,914 178 Galliano, Louisiana $13,910 179 Henderson, Louisiana $13,907 180 Morganza, Louisiana $13,901 181 Violet, Louisiana $13,894 182 DeQuincy, Louisiana $13,847 183 Tickfaw, Louisiana $13,761 184 Jena, Louisiana $13,761 185 Sibley, Louisiana $13,749 186 Gueydan, Louisiana $13,738 187 Crowley, Louisiana $13,734 188 Belle Rose, Louisiana $13,606 189 Port Sulphur, Louisiana $13,553 190 Heflin, Louisiana $13,547 191 Spearsville, Louisiana $13,542 192 Welsh, Louisiana $13,538 193 Avondale, Louisiana $13,518 194 Cameron, Louisiana $13,499 195 Junction City, Louisiana $13,478 196 Buras-Triumph, Louisiana $13,426 197 Kilbourne, Louisiana $13,374 198 Reserve, Louisiana $13,373 199 Clarence, Louisiana $13,360 200 Clinton, Louisiana $13,353 201 Erath, Louisiana $13,327 202 Vinton, Louisiana $13,302 203 Vivian, Louisiana $13,267 204 Delcambre, Louisiana $13,245 205 Forest, Louisiana $13,191 206 Pleasant Hill, Louisiana $13,188 207 Kinder, Louisiana $13,187 208 Converse, Louisiana $13,180 209 Georgetown, Louisiana $13,167 210 Westwego, Louisiana $13,160 211 Boothville-Venice, Louisiana $13,123 212 Golden Meadow, Louisiana $13,122 213 Rosepine, Louisiana $13,101 214 New Iberia, Louisiana $13,084 215 Athens, Louisiana $13,033 216 North Vacherie, Louisiana $13,032 217 Empire, Louisiana $12,960 218 Rosedale, Louisiana $12,953 219 Franklin, Louisiana $12,943 220 Barataria, Louisiana $12,890 221 Poydras, Louisiana $12,874 222 Jonesboro, Louisiana $12,869 223 Grosse Tete, Louisiana $12,840 224 Charenton, Louisiana $12,828 225 Midway, Louisiana $12,819 226 Natalbany, Louisiana $12,815 227 Homer, Louisiana $12,811 228 Mer Rouge, Louisiana $12,759 229 Sikes, Louisiana $12,755 230 Calvin, Louisiana $12,751 231 Logansport, Louisiana $12,695 232 Gray, Louisiana $12,676 233 Lake Arthur, Louisiana $12,663 234 Cotton Valley, Louisiana $12,662 235 Bienville, Louisiana $12,656 236 Ashland, Louisiana $12,652 237 Natchitoches, Louisiana $12,642 238 Sunset, Louisiana $12,642 239 Rayne, Louisiana $12,588 240 Breaux Bridge, Louisiana $12,536 241 Hessmer, Louisiana $12,449 242 McNary, Louisiana $12,420 243 Sun, Louisiana $12,391 244 Arnaudville, Louisiana $12,380 245 Jennings, Louisiana $12,357 246 Morse, Louisiana $12,346 247 Kaplan, Louisiana $12,340 248 Dixie Inn, Louisiana $12,303 249 Benton, Louisiana $12,289 250 Hosston, Louisiana $12,282 251 Farmerville, Louisiana $12,258 252 Boutte, Louisiana $12,247 253 White Castle, Louisiana $12,246 254 Cankton, Louisiana $12,225 255 Estherwood, Louisiana $12,211 256 Goldonna, Louisiana $12,207 257 Gibsland, Louisiana $12,185 258 Fort Polk South, Louisiana $12,176 259 Loreauville, Louisiana $12,158 260 Ponchatoula, Louisiana $12,157 261 Many, Louisiana $12,153 262 Pollock, Louisiana $12,134 263 Moreauville, Louisiana $12,078 264 Waggaman, Louisiana $12,078 265 Oberlin, Louisiana $12,050 266 Evergreen, Louisiana $12,041 267 Jackson, Louisiana $12,039 268 Patterson, Louisiana $12,038 269 Donaldsonville, Louisiana $12,009 270 Napoleonville, Louisiana $12,005 271 Garyville, Louisiana $11,998 272 Fisher, Louisiana $11,998 273 Sicily Island, Louisiana $11,972 274 Castor, Louisiana $11,963 275 Eunice, Louisiana $11,937 276 Iota, Louisiana $11,916 277 Jeanerette, Louisiana $11,871 278 Mansfield, Louisiana $11,850 279 Brownsville-Bawcomville, Louisiana $11,710 280 Collinston, Louisiana $11,686 281 Abbeville, Louisiana $11,680 282 Olla, Louisiana $11,669 283 Washington, Louisiana $11,607 284 Marksville, Louisiana $11,546 285 Glenmora, Louisiana $11,535 286 Montgomery, Louisiana $11,533 287 Carencro, Louisiana $11,491 288 Bogalusa, Louisiana $11,476 289 Mansura, Louisiana $11,473 290 Gardere, Louisiana $11,448 291 Hall Summit, Louisiana $11,433 292 Fort Polk North, Louisiana $11,425 293 Mermentau, Louisiana $11,408 294 Saline, Louisiana $11,364 295 Jamestown, Louisiana $11,305 296 Bernice, Louisiana $11,279 297 Franklinton, Louisiana $11,273 298 Hornbeck, Louisiana $11,237 299 Kentwood, Louisiana $11,171 300 Delhi, Louisiana $11,161 301 South Mansfield, Louisiana $11,069 302 Port Barre, Louisiana $11,028 303 Arcadia, Louisiana $10,962 304 North Hodge, Louisiana $10,934 305 Cecilia, Louisiana $10,931 306 Supreme, Louisiana $10,912 307 Florien, Louisiana $10,855 308 Turkey Creek, Louisiana $10,845 309 Leonville, Louisiana $10,839 310 Montegut, Louisiana $10,836 311 Maringouin, Louisiana $10,817 312 Eros, Louisiana $10,789 313 Bastrop, Louisiana $10,769 314 Elton, Louisiana $10,713 315 Rodessa, Louisiana $10,693 316 Merrydale, Louisiana $10,664 317 Edgard, Louisiana $10,635 318 Basile, Louisiana $10,568 319 New Sarpy, Louisiana $10,532 320 St. Martinville, Louisiana $10,529 321 Wisner, Louisiana $10,528 322 Duson, Louisiana $10,520 323 Urania, Louisiana $10,517 324 Independence, Louisiana $10,495 325 Chauvin, Louisiana $10,492 326 Robeline, Louisiana $10,468 327 Dodson, Louisiana $10,452 328 Chatham, Louisiana $10,415 329 Bridge City, Louisiana $10,333 330 Bunkie, Louisiana $10,302 331 Oakdale, Louisiana $10,288 332 Elizabeth, Louisiana $10,259 333 Cheneyville, Louisiana $10,244 334 Coushatta, Louisiana $10,228 335 Lecompte, Louisiana $10,210 336 Richwood, Louisiana $10,190 337 Oak Grove, Louisiana $10,183 338 Winnfield, Louisiana $10,180 339 Church Point, Louisiana $10,176 340 Jonesville, Louisiana $10,173 341 Colfax, Louisiana $10,155 342 Marion, Louisiana $10,119 343 Baldwin, Louisiana $10,118 344 Fenton, Louisiana $9,958 345 Opelousas, Louisiana $9,957 346 Pioneer, Louisiana $9,842 347 Ringgold, Louisiana $9,817 348 Pine Prairie, Louisiana $9,735 349 Grand Coteau, Louisiana $9,728 350 Oil City, Louisiana $9,697 351 Ville Platte, Louisiana $9,672 352 Deville, Louisiana $9,618 353 Boyce, Louisiana $9,616 354 Roseland, Louisiana $9,552 355 Waterproof, Louisiana $9,523 356 Cottonport, Louisiana $9,507 357 Powhatan, Louisiana $9,488 358 Amelia, Louisiana $9,483 359 Newellton, Louisiana $9,365 360 Winnsboro, Louisiana $9,229 361 Reeves, Louisiana $9,101 362 West Ferriday, Louisiana $9,089 363 St. Joseph, Louisiana $9,049 364 Mamou, Louisiana $9,046 365 Zwolle, Louisiana $9,042 366 St. Gabriel, Louisiana $8,952 367 Grambling, Louisiana $8,903 368 Melville, Louisiana $8,881 369 Dulac, Louisiana $8,785 370 Ferriday, Louisiana $8,767 371 Rayville, Louisiana $8,589 372 Lake Providence, Louisiana $8,447 373 Tallulah, Louisiana $8,324 374 Cullen, Louisiana $8,307 375 Simmesport, Louisiana $8,061 376 Clayton, Louisiana $7,955 377 Palmetto, Louisiana $7,787 378 Natchez, Louisiana $7,625 379 East Hodge, Louisiana $7,616 380 Killona, Louisiana $7,524 381 Wilson, Louisiana $7,512 382 Chataignier, Louisiana $7,266 383 Campti, Louisiana $7,219 384 Lucky, Louisiana $7,058 385 Clarks, Louisiana $7,039 386 Tangipahoa, Louisiana $6,775 387 Wallace, Louisiana $6,625 388 Epps, Louisiana $6,486 389 Harrisonburg, Louisiana $6,242 Category:United States locations by per capita income Category:Economy of Louisiana Airports